fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Exodus
"Exodus" is the third episode of Season 4, it premiered July 6, 2014. Plot Synopsis Tom and the 2nd Mass hatch an elaborate plan to escape the confines of the Espheni Ghetto. Meanwhile back in Chinatown, after learning from Ben that Lexi has been keeping a deadly secret, Maggie confronts Lexi publicly. At the Espheni Youth Camp, Matt tries to talk Mira out of a dangerous escape plan. While trekking through the woods with her guerilla fighters, Anne has a flashback to her time in the Espheni Tower with Karen, where a terrifying secret about Lexi is revealed. Plot Tom rides his motorcycle through the Espheni ghetto streets, luring Skitters at every turn before detonating the bike on his way into the solitary building. Returning to his room upstairs, Tom observes outside that the energy wall has yet to come down, before turning his flamethrower in the aliens pouring through the door. Some 60 hours earlier, Tom and Hal go over their plan, while Dingaan Botha grimaces over the volatility of their explosive charges, considering he will be the one to don the Faraday suit, scale the obelisk and destroy the tether outside the fence, all in a window of 90 seconds. Meanwhile in Chinatown, Ben brings Maggie up to speed on Lexi’s meeting with a Skitter overlord, for which Maggie retrieves her guns from a hiding place and prepares to confront the girl. Maggie breaks up a meeting of Lexi and her followers, though Lexi claims to meet with an Overlord as a bridge between the two species, breaking Maggie’s wrist for drawing her guns in their non-violent way of life. Over in the reeducation camp, Matt and Mira watch as a young recruit is celebrated for turning in her parents, and ensuring they’re sent to a camp of their own. Mira worries that the leaders will eventually break her, and alludes to a pair of wirecutters that she and Matt might use to escape, though Matt urges her to remain strong for the moment. That night, Mira attempts to ditch the wirecutters under one of the empty mattresses in their bunk. Elsewhere out on the road, Anne marches with her group of survivors, but passes out from exhaustion Tom and Dingaan overlook the electric fence and debate the many possibilities that might go wrong with their plan to liberate the camp. Dingaan ponders leaving the camp behind altogether after he scales the fence with the suit, until Tom reminds him of the family he’d lost, and asks that he join the 2nd Massachusetts family. Tom relays his plan to Weaver, Hal and Pope as well, admitting the danger to himself in leading the Skitters to an unstable building, which they intend to bring down on their captors. Back at the reeducation camp, team leaders find the wirecutters and demand the guilty party STEP forward, but when Mira prepares to surrender, Matt claims responsibility and gets taken away. While Hal leads groups of survivors into the sewers from which to escape, and Tom and Weaver rig charges around the building, Anne dreams of her time in captivity with Karen. Anne recovers a memory of an alien umbilical cord hooked up to her womb, while Karen and an Overlord claimed that the baby would be theirs. The following morning, Tom meets with the Overlord and his human mouthpiece, but turns a flamethrower to both rather than accept the deal, drawing the ire of pursuing skitters in the process. In the chase however, Skitters accidentally knock loose a beam that cripples Dingaan’s hand, forcing Pope to be the one to don the Faraday suit and scale the fence. Meanwhile, Hal continues ushering survivors into the tunnels, though a slow elderly couple draws the attention of the few remaining Skitters on the streets. Pope drops the bomb on his way up the fence obelisk, but surprises everyone by going back for it, rather than escaping to freedom. Scaling the fence once again, Pope wears out the suit and accidentally falls to the ground on the other side, knocking himself temporarily unconscious. Meanwhile, Tom continues to lead the Skitters around the compound on a chase, while Hal and the survivors in the tunnel fight off the remaining Skitters, losing the elderly male survivor in the process. Finally, Pope awakens and plants the bomb, but is forced to sever the tether himself after the weakened blast, finally bringing down the fence. Fighting off Skitters by the skin of his teeth upstairs, Tom sees the fence go down and activates charges to bring down the building, landing himself in the river below. Anne awakens refreshed, sensing Lexi nearby before sending out a team of scouts. Meanwhile, Cochise finally locates Matt at the reeducation camp, and Ben reluctantly agrees to continue supporting Lexi, despite her unorthodox methods to bring peace. Shortly thereafter, Anne and the others arrive to Chinatown, where the mother is shocked to be reunited with her continually-aging daughter. Tom finally makes it back to the escaping survivors, thanking Pope for his efforts and comforting Hal on the losses sustained in the effort. Weaver spies something in the distance, what momentarily appears to be a Skitter following them, though he and Tom brush it off. Other Cast Co-Starring * Mark Gibbon as Scorch * Robert Clotworthy as The Monk * Zen Shane Lim as Kaden * Rebecca Husain as Martha * Daniel Martin as Bill * Alec Burden as Henry * Brenda McDonald as Ellen Uncredited * Jon Johnson as Jon * D Harlan Cutshall as Butterfield * Nico Amoroso as Nico * Zack Daniels as Zack Deaths * Henry Significant Events *Tom & the others escape the Espheni Ghetto *Scorch is burnt by Tom *Maggie & Ben confront Lexi about meeting with The Monk *Anne has a flashback about her time in the Espheni Tower *Matt is exposed to being a traitor *Anne's group & Lexi's group are reunited after 4 months Trivia *During the escape, Hal kills a Skitter using the "silent kill" method developed by Anne in the episode "Silent Kill". Tom's History Lessons Tom referenced the Apache leader Geronimo in his plan to take down the Obelisks. Outside References *Exodus means 'leaving' or 'going out'. *Tom and Hal discuss their favorite Led Zeppelin albums. Tom's being Led Zeppelin II and Hal's being Led Zeppelin IV. They agree on their least favorite being Coda. Photos 1028_ori.jpg 24051_004_0165_R.jpg Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes